Next years hunger games
by ShortcakeWithIcing
Summary: what if Katniss didn't cause a uprising in the district's and everything stay's just like it was. How would the next Hunger Games look like? A little Romance with many different own characters. Rated T to be safe.


_**Hey. It's me Cakes again! Guess what I have for you guys, a new story! This time it's about the Hunger Games.  
Prim, would you be so nice and do the disclaimer for me?**_

_**Prim: Sure. ShortcakeWithIcing does not own us, she only owns her character's and 1 of the many Hunger Game book's out there. By the way, Susan Collins did a great job with writing!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Reaping  
~Glow's P.O.V~**_

I sighed as I got out of bed this morning. I hated this day but it always came around, like Christmas. Quietly I put my Reaping clothes, a light brown dress with brown sandals, on. "Happy Hunger Games" I said to myself before walking out of the room that I slept in with my little brother and sister.

They were lucky, they weren't 12 yet. My sister Molly is 4 and my brother Jack is 7, I am the oldest kid as you may have noticed. What? You're wondering how old I am? Well I am 14 years old and this is my 3 Reaping. My birthday is one day before the Reaping. So I turned 14 yesterday.

When I walked out of 'the kid's room' I saw my mom sitting in one of our old chairs, sowing.  
"Mom, I'm going." I said before walking out of the house over to the bakery, knocking 3 times before walking in.  
"Morning Glow!" Mr. Mellark said.  
Mr. Melark was the proud father of Peeta Melark, the winner of last year's Hunger Games and the mentor of the tributes for district 12 this year, together with Katniss Everdeen. Because they are only 17 Haymich will also be there for advice. So basically we here in district 12 had 3 mentors.

"Morning Mister Mellark." I answered Mr. Melark's greeting. "How much bread can I get for this?" I asked showing him a salad head. He starred at it wide eyed for a while before giving me a bag full of stuff. "That should be enough. " He said to me. "And happy Hunger Games Glow and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."  
"Thank you and the same for you." I said and then left the bakery.

On the way home I looked inside the bag and was hit by the smell of fresh bread as soon as I opened it. The bag was full of different kinds of breads and there was even a small muffin. Smiling I ran the rest of the way home.

Putting the bag on the table I walked up the stairs to the bathroom to wash myself.

* * *

**~30 minutes later~**

I and my family walked towards the town square for the Reaping. Soon I was standing between all of the other 14 year olds. After a few minutes the Minister came out of the 'Justice Building' together with Effie. Effie walked right up to the microphone standing on the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. "She said. Then for a while she talked, after that the video started and _then_ she started the Reaping. Like each year the Lady's went first. She let her hand hover over the ball for a second before taking out a piece of paper.

Effie walked back to the microphone and unfolded the piece of paper. At that time everyone in district 12 was holding their breath, hoping it wasn't them or someone close to them. Me included, even though I didn't really have friends and my family was safe for now.

"Glowy Ravenson."  
I froze; did she just really call out my name? When all heads turned to me I knew that, yes she did just say my name.  
Slowly I made my way over to the stage and went up the few steps to meet Effie. At that moment I decided that I was going to leave an impression now so they all knew that I was not going down without a fight. I held my hand out to Effie who looked surprised but took it. I gave her hand a short shake and said," Pleasure to meet you." Before going over to where the girl tributes always stand.

The pretty much shaken up Effie returned to her spot and walked over to the boy's reaping glass. Picking a piece and then unfolding it she read out, "Oliver Russel."

Soon enough a black haired boy about my age if not older came up. Then Effie commanded us to shake hands, which we did. After that we walked into the rooms where you normally said good bye to your family, but no one came. Just how I wanted it. I told mom what I want her to do if I get reaped, and it seems like she listened to one of my rules already. Because saying good bye to them would make it so much harder to stay strong.

Soon 2 Peacekeepers brought me to the train that would bring us to the capitol.  
Inside I meet up with Oliver and Effie again. "I'll go search for Katniss, Peeta and Haymich then." She announced, before walking into another part of the train.

"Hey." I said into the awkward silence.  
"Hi." Oliver answered.  
"Have you met them before?" I asked him, turning his way.  
"No, have you?" He asked.  
I shook my head. "I've bumped into Peeta in the bakery, but I haven't said anything else to him then a 'hello'. So I don't really know what he is like."

At that moment the train door opened and Katniss together with Peeta walked in. They sat down in front of us by the table.  
"Hey." Peeta said to us, well Katniss nodded as a greeting.  
"Hello." Oliver and I answered at the same time.  
"So, Glowy and Oliver, right?" Peeta asked.  
We nodded. "Glowy, I watched your entrance. What was that about?" Peeta asked.  
It seemed like Katniss was rather quiet, seeing as Peeta was asking all the questions.

I was about to answer when someone else answered for me, "She was making an impression."  
Everyone turned to the speaker of the voice, who was Haymich. "What do you mean?" Peeta asked.  
"I was trying to tell them that I won't go down without a fight, and instead will live with the fact that I am a tribute in the Hunger Games." I explained.  
"And you did that very well, sweetheart." Haymich said.  
"Thank you." I answered.

"So, as we all know the rules from last year are now permanent, so you two have two keep each other alive. Okay?" Haymich went on.  
"And don't get too far away from the other groups of tributes because they will chase you all back together anyway." Katniss said something for the first time.  
We nodded.

"We will arrive in the Capitol next morning, so get some good night sleep." Katniss said before standing up and walking away, Peeta following her, after telling us good night. I then also stood up and nodded to Oliver and Haymich before also walking out of the room.

* * *

_**First Chapter done!  
****See you soon!**_

_**Cakes**_

_**P.S: please review!**_


End file.
